


Rewritten

by thornsword (eeeeeeee)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, au where they were together before the manga, bamf!Nagisa, bc IMAGINE IT, karmagisa - Freeform, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeeeeee/pseuds/thornsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Nagisa and Karma got together before the manga started? Bamf! Karma because why not and (probably) some mind-numbing fluff later. (Really slow updates. Just warning you now).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fundamentals Time

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> So I have no idea where this idea came from but I felt like it needed to be written. 
> 
> Pairings: KarmaxNagisa 
> 
> Warnings: unedited, unbeta’d but I’m pretty sure I didn’t swear. For once.
> 
> Disclaimer: No, I don’t own Assassination Classroom, but name your price.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Yo, Nagisa”

 

“Karma-kun! You’re back!”

 

Karma smirked and hopped down the steps before kissing Nagisa on the cheek. “Still adding ‘kun’ onto my name, Nagisa? And here I though we had moved past all that.” 

 

Nagisa blushed and buried his face in Karma’s chest. 

 

“That’s the infamous Koro-sensei, huh? I thought he was supposed to be yellow,” Karma remarked curiously, snaking an arm around Nagisa’s middle.

 

Nagisa turned around to look at Koro-sensei in confusion. “He is yell…” he trailed off.

 

Koro-sensei was pink.

 

“Koro-sensei’s face changes colour depending on his emotions,” Nagisa sighed, “it’s _usually_ yellow.”

 

Karma nodded and let go of Nagisa. He walked up to Koro-sensei and held out his hand with a smile. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Octopus-sensei,” He greeted, but as soon as Koro-sensei placed a tentacle in his hand, it exploded. 

 

“Heeh, so these things really do work,” Karma mused, turning his palm up to face Koro-sensei.

 

Taped to his hand was several strips of green anti-sensei matierial. 

 

“What’s the matter? Too be fooled by such a simple trick, and jump all the way over there… are you a scaredy-cat?” he mocked.

 

If the class wasn’t shocked before, they were now. 

 

“I heard you’re called ‘Korosensei’ because you’re unkillable,” he continued, advancing slowly, “but what’s this? Sensei, could it be that you’re actually an _easy mark?”_

 

Veins popped in Korosensei’s head and he twitched with agitation. His eyes narrowed and his permanent smile grew thinner. _He was really pissed off._

 

Smirking, Karma walked back to Nagisa, who was staring at him in awe. 

 

“You’re the first one to hurt Koro-sensei!” he congratulated. 

 

“I am? Wow you guys must be worse than I thought.” 

 

“K-Karma-kun,” Nagisa stuttered.

 

“Hey, Nagisa came pretty close once!” Okuda piped up. 

 

Karma turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. “He did?”

 

“Yeah!” she nodded, “He had a grenade full of anti-sensei bbs tied around his neck and he went up to… sensei and… why are you shaking your head Nagisa-kun?”

 

“E-eh? I just don’t think it’s a very interesting story to tell i-is all,” the blue-haired boy stammered, trying to end the conversation. 

 

“No, please continue,” Karma instructed, a sickly sweet smile painted across his lips. 

 

“W-well Terasaka exploded the grenade when Nagisa was close enough… and… yeah..” Okuda finished lamely.

 

_Why wasn’t I told about this?!_ Karma fumed silently, _he could have gotten hurt - goddamnit Nagisa, do you have no sense of self-preservation?_

 

“Which one is Terasaka?” he inquired all too innocently. 

 

Kurahashi and Nagisa shared a nervous look. 

 

“I’m Terasaka, are you the new kid?” A gruff voice sounded behind them. 

 

Karma whirled around and pressed his hand against the taller boy’s throat. “If you _ever_ lay a hand on Nagisa again, I _will_ kill you,” he promised, glaring at him. 

 

Terasaka gulped. “B-but the prize money would have covered the cost of the medical bill,” he nervously tried to justify. 

 

“That’s not the _point,”_ Karma growled dangerously, tightening his grip, “it’s the fact that you would have _put him in the hospital_ that I’m talking about.”

 

Nagisa sighed and walked up the them, placing a hand of his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Karma, it’s fine,” he urged, turning the red-haired boy around to face him, “I’m completely fine.”

 

Karma let go of Terasaka’s throat and wrapped his arms around Nagisa, resting his head warily on his shoulder. 

 

“Why can’t you give my heart a rest for a change?” he sighed, “first it was the _bullies,_ then it was _her…_ and we still haven’t solved that one!”

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Nagisa apologised. 

 

Karma drew in a deep breath and raised his head. “Don’t worry about it, tiny person,” he remarked cheekily, “I’ll just have to kill that octopus before you can endanger yourself further.”

 

A blush crept up Nagisa’s neck as the rest of the class looked on curiously.

 

“Hey Nagisa,” Kayano started, “It hasn’t been that long since I joined class E, so I don’t know him.”

 

“He’s a total dork,” he deadpanned.

 

“Hey!” Karma protested, playfully pulling his boyfriend into a headlock, “I got suspended for violence and stuff. I am the biggest badass you’ve ever _seen.”_

 

“You’re a _dork,”_ Nagisa sang, twisting out of the hold and poking his tongue out, “and you like annoying people, _that’s_ why you’re here.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that.”

 

“If you two keep going at it like that I’m gonna be sick,” Yoshida scowled, “who cares if we got some new hot-shot in this class?”

 

Nagisa put his hand up. 

 

Kayano giggled. 

 

“Well you asked,” nagisa reasoned. 

 

Karasuma-sensei clapped his hands to get the class’ attention. “Just because we have a new student, doesn’t mean we get off-track,” he announced, “Karma-kun, you were late. It’s your first day, so I’ll let it slide this once, but don’t expect the same every time.”

 

“Dually noted,” Karma promised, smirking. 

 

“Get in a line and try to hit me, you can attack with more than one person if you like,” Karasuma-sensei instructed, getting into a defensive position. 

 

Sugino went first, haphazardly swinging the dagger in the general direction of their teacher. He wasflipped over and had a green blade to his throat within seconds. He shrugged and somewhat dejectedly joined the end of the line. 

 

Korosensei sipped his tea next to an impressive sand sculpture he had constructed within seconds. 

 

Suddenly, a grenade flew through the air and buried itself at the foot of the sand-temple and detonated, hundreds of anti-sensei bb’s rocketing out from the small explosion. 

 

Korosensei appeared on the other side of the line of students, wailing about his magnificent work of art. 

 

“Eeh? what would you know?” Karma smirked, throwing a second grenade up in the air and catching it, “these things really are useful.”

 

Terasaka’s eyes widened as he realised who it belonged to. “How did you-“ he gasped furiously, hands flying to his pockets where the grenade was previously kept. 

 

“You really should pay more attention to you surroundings,” Karma mocked gleefully. 

 

Nagisa rolled his eyes. “That fell out of his pocket and we both know it,” he remarked cheekily. 

 

“Shush you,” the taller boy murmured, pecking him on the cheek. 

 

“Karma-kun…” Korosensei fumed, “I worked hard on that!”

 

Karma turned towards him and smirked. “I know,” he admitted simply, “but it doesn’t matter, because this is only the beginning. I _will_ teach you what it means to be killed.”


	2. Time To Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!
> 
> So I started this at chapter 6 - time to choose, as it was easier to insert some karmagisa into it. 
> 
> Summary: What if Nagisa and Karma had gotten together before the manga started? 
> 
> Pairing(s): Nagisa x Karma
> 
> Wor count: 1566
> 
> Warnings: Unedited and probably hella OOC 
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned it, everything would be in stickfigures bc I can’t draw for shit.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Karma was pissed. 

 

He had come _so close_ so many times, but now the octopus was getting used to his attacks. 

 

“No matter what I do, I end up with this number,” Korosensei announced, then turned his back and raised the chalk to the board, “you are plagued by such worries of invisibility!”

 

_Now,_ he thought, pulling out a gun from under his desk. 

 

Before he even realised what was happening, the gun was out of his hand and his nails had been painted with shiny love hearts. 

 

Karma glared at the obnoxiously yellow teacher as he turned back to the board, chalk tapping rhythmically as he showed the class how to work out the problem. 

 

_Just you wait,_ Karma thought venomously, _I will kill you._

 

4th period was Home Economics. 

 

Home Economics was ok. He could work with that. 

 

“The taste is kinda sharp..” Fuwa mused, taking a sip of the soup.

 

“Then how about remaking it?” Karma interjected, before grabbing the handle of the pan and tossing the boiling contents all over Korosensei. 

 

Blade out, in position, find where he is and….

 

_He was wearing an apron._

 

He could hear the class giggle around him as Karma immediately pulled the infernal rag off his hair. 

 

Blushing slightly, his glaze landed on Nagisa, who smiled apologetically at him. Karma knew that his boyfriend was trying to think of a weakness that could help in this situation, but he had already realised that while the alien-like teacher might make many blunders and slip up easily… 

 

_The knife in my sleeve…. now!_

 

… his surprise attacks wouldn’t work anymore. 

 

Eyes wide, Karma gaped at Korosensei as a tentacle combed his hair down while another sprayed something in it, one still remaining on his forehead. 

 

Now he was _really_ pissed. 

 

Karma sat on an overhanging tree, biting his nails in frustration. _How can I kill him…._ he thought, _what haven’t I tried yet… how can I kill him…_

 

There was a rustling behind him. “Karma-kun,” Nagisa’s voice sounded from behind him, “don’t be impatient and we’ll kill him together.”

 

It was almost laughable, how easily those words flowed out of Nagisa’s mouth. Karma remembered when the small, blue-haired boy would splutter incoherently that _yes it’s a bad idea!_ whenever he talked about anything related to violence. 

 

He took his fingers out of his mouth and stood up, turning around so he could face Nagisa. 

 

“If you target Korosensei alone, you won’t be able to kill him,” his boyfriend beseeched, stepping towards him and taking his hand, “no matter how many tricks you use.”

 

Karma leant down and pressed their foreheads together, smirking slightly at Nagisa’s blush. “You know how it was like with that teacher…. I want to kill him,” he murmured, “that octopus surviving by some fluke would piss me off the most.”

 

Nagisa sighed and drew the red-haired boy into an embrace. “Doesn’t mean we can’t work together, you know,” he whispered into his neck, sending shivers down Karma’s spine. 

 

“Oh no, I seem to have interrupted a moment.”

 

The pair jerked apart at the voice and Nagisa glanced at his boyfriend worriedly. 

 

“Today sensei provided you with a lot of improvements,” the teacher told him smugly, green lines appearing on his face, “you can still come and kill me you know?”

 

Karma scowled, then relaxed. He _smiled._

 

Dread slipped down Nagisa’s neck. 

 

“I’d like to confirm it, but you’re just a teacher, right?” the taller boy asked in faux curiosity, moving away from his boyfriend, who tried to cling onto his shirt and walked up to the overhanging tree.

 

“So would a teacher,” he continued, glancing at Nagisa apologetically, “put his life on the line to protect his students?”

 

Karma stood up, balancing precariously on the overhanging tree.

 

“Of course,” Korosensei replied easily, “a teacher’s a teacher after all.”

 

The red-haired boy smirked, and Nagisa felt a burning desire to _get him away from the edge._ “That’s good,” Karma sighed, leaning slowly over to one side, “I can definitively kill you now.”

 

To Nagisa, everything went in slow motion. His boyfriend slowly sliding his weight off the wood, arm outstretched and gun in hand, Korosensei standing still - _why aren’t you saving him -_ and the scream that tore itself from Nagisa’s throat as he got to his feet and ran to the edge. 

 

He saw Karma, smiling as usual, falling slowly, slowly, _slowly,_ towards the ground. It wasn’t slow enough. Nagisa studied his boyfriend’s form with wide eyes like it was the last he’d ever get to see him in one piece. 

 

(He didn’t want to think about how true that statement could be)

 

The seconds were years and all Nagisa could think was _Karma was falling Karma was dying why isn’t Korosensei doing anything._

 

“If I save him he’ll shoot me but if I let him die my existence as a teacher will be destroyed, huh?” Korosensei muttered, “yes, that’s definitely what he’s thinking.”

 

Suddenly, Nagisa’s gaze sharpened. He knew what he had to do and how to do it. He was going to save Karma. 

 

Without warning, he darted towards his immortal teacher, green knife in hand, and slashed out in front of him wildly. 

 

Korosensei, of course, dodged. 

 

“You’ll have to do better than that Nagisa-kun,” he taunted. 

 

Then Nagisa pulled out a gun. 

 

It was an unexpected move, and it worked. With speed and fluidity he didn’t know he had, he took the gun out from his waistcoat and pulled the trigger. There was a _squelch_ and one of Korosensei’s tentacles flew off. 

 

“Save him.”

 

Somewhere in his rational mind, Nagisa knew that the last thing his teacher would do is let Karma fall, but the rest of him wasn’t listening to the rational side of things. 

 

Korosensei blanched, but tried to play it off. “Of course,” he chuckled somewhat nervously, “a teacher would never let his students die.”

 

All Nagisa could see was blue hair as the teacher took off at mach. 20 speed, racing down the cliff. The blue-haired boy ran to the edge and looked down, heartbeat roaring in his ears. He swallowed wetly and something in his chest lurched. 

 

_Please, please be okay._

 

Karma was caught in a web of yellow tentacles, and Nagisa sighed in relief. He could see they were talking but all he could think about was _what did I just do? How did I do that?_

 

Within seconds, both teacher and student were safely back on the high cliff. Nagisa stayed where he was, arms shaking slightly and fists clenched in the dirt. 

 

“Karma-kun, you acted so recklessly without batting an eye,” he managed to blurt out, only just managing to hide the tremor in his voice. 

 

“Not really,” Karma sighed, “I thought it over and just figured it would be the best way to kill him… Guess I’ll have to rethink my plans.”

 

”You’re not giving up yet are you, Karma-kun?” Korosensei sneered, “I still have a lot of maintenance to do.”

 

Karma scowled. _Stupid octopus, you shouldn’t get so cocky, he thought._

 

“I will kill you,” he told the teacher, “tomorrow, that is.”

 

Korosensei’s grin widened. “Ah, what a healthy and refreshing killing intent that is,” he sighed happily, before blasting off into the sky. 

 

Karma’s hand dropped to his side and he turned to look at Nagisa, who avoided his gaze. Guilt shot through him like a bullet and he moved to hug the smaller boy from behind. 

 

“You’re mad, aren’t you?” he murmured. 

 

Nagisa nodded. “Why did you do that without any warning? You could have _died_ Karma!” he exclaimed, turning in the red-haired boy’s grip to face him. 

 

“You were falling to your death and there was _nothing I could do about it!”_

 

Karma winced. “I’m sorry,” he said solemnly. 

 

Sighing, Nagisa rested his head on Karma’s shoulder. “I hate you,” he mumbled, “always doing stupid things that scare me.”

 

“I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t,” he replied softly, tightening his grip, “and you know you love me.”

 

“I do. That’s why I don’t want you to die.”

 

Something akin to cotton balls bubbled up in Karma’s chest at the immediate response. He put one finger under Nagisa’s chin and tilted his head up. 

 

“I love you too,” he smiled, “that’s why I won’t die.”

 

“Good.”

 

Nagisa pecked him on the lips briefly and smiled. 

 

“Hey Nagisa, wanna go out?” Karma asked, smirking and pulling away, “I nicked the octopus’ purse from his office so it’s on me.”

 

Nagisa smiled and rolled his eyes. “Korosensei isn’t going to be very happy when he finds out y’know,” he giggled, joining their hands. 

 

“Then he shouldn’t make it so easy to steal!” Karma reasoned as they made their way down the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the ‘I love you’ was fucking cheesy but I couldn’t help myself. 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought, any mistakes I made or what chapter I should do next!
> 
> As Always, 
> 
> Thornsword.

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed ending? Yeah ok. Oops. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think and I apologise for any mistakes ^__^
> 
> As always,
> 
> Thornsword.


End file.
